Princess Luna/Gallery/Season 5
Bloom & Gloom Princess Luna emerges from the moon S5E4.png Princess Luna appears S5E4.png Princess Luna moving the moon S5E4.png Apple Bloom "it's just me?" S5E4.png Apple Bloom talking to Princess Luna S5E4.png Princess Luna "we can worry about a thing so much" S5E4.png Princess Luna covers herself with her wings S5E4.png Princess Luna's horn shines S5E4.png Princess Luna speaking with Apple Bloom S5E4.png Luna "same as worrying about who you are" S5E4.png Princess Luna showing her cutie mark S5E4.png Luna blows away clouds over Apple Bloom S5E4.png Princess Luna pets Apple Bloom's head S5E4.png Apple Bloom "it doesn't matter what my cutie mark is!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "that's so simple!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "the only pony in the universe" S5E4.png Princess Luna "I wouldn't say that" S5E4.png Dream doors appear around Apple Bloom and Luna S5E4.png Princess Luna "it's been a busy night for us all" S5E4.png Princess Luna conjuring a door S5E4.png Clubhouse door appears in the dream S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Luna enter dream clubhouse S5E4.png Apple Bloom and Luna greet the other Crusaders S5E4.png Scootaloo flies around the dream clubhouse S5E4.png Princess Luna amused S5E4.png Apple Bloom "we all got pretty anxious" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "don't want to have nightmares every night" S5E4.png Princess Luna "you can be sure they'll fit you to a T" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "exactly!" S5E4.png CMC and Luna thinking S5E4.png Apple Bloom "let's put together a care package" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "just because she isn't a Crusader" S5E4.png CMC and Luna in spinning dream clubhouse S5E4.png Slice of Life Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia "what do you mean you left it on the counter?!" S5E9.png Luna "I thought you were bringing it!" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna arguing S5E9.png Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png Luna "I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor" S5E9.png Luna "you were supposed to do this one" S5E9.png Celestia "can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed" S5E9.png Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png Celestia "next time you can just bring your own gift" S5E9.png Princess Luna "fine" S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png| Spike and Luna approve! Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Luna "welcome to the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!" S5E10.png Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Celestia "Princess Cadance will dedicate" S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "more than one sleepless night" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "we're so excited to have you here" S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike tugging on Twilight's tail S5E10.png Princess Twilight "my faithful assistant Spike" S5E10.png Spike greeting the crowd S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike "everypony loves a princess" S5E10.png Spike depressed S5E10.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Princess Luna in the old castle throne room S5E13.png Tantabus appears behind Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna greets the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus eclipsing the sun S5E13.png Princess Luna about to transform S5E13.png Dark energy swirls around Princess Luna S5E13.png Nightmare Moon's eye close-up S5E13.png Nightmare Moon's fangs close-up S5E13.png Nightmare Moon appears S5E13.png Mane Six fire beams of rainbow light S5E13.png Mane Six's six light beams become one S5E13.png Nightmare Moon resistant to Rainbow Power S5E13.png Tantabus behaving strangely S5E13.png Nightmare Moon wails "it's gone!" S5E13.png Nightmare Moon stunned S5E13.png Princess Luna returned to normal S5E13.png Rainbow Power Mane Six gather around Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna wakes up in her bed S5E13.png Princess Luna in a cold sweat S5E13.png Princess Luna's bedroom S5E13.png Princess Luna "that... cannot..." S5E13.png Princess Luna "...happen!" S5E13.png Princess Luna barges into the boutique S5E13.png Princess Luna explains the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna looking ashamed at the Mane Six S5E13.png Luna "the Tantabus is like a parasite" S5E13.png Luna "it seeks others to infect and corrupt" S5E13.png Luna "it must have learned of you six" S5E13.png Spike "whoa-whoa-whoa" S5E13.png Spike "so what you're saying is" S5E13.png Spike "you dreamt about all of them" S5E13.png Spike looking sad S5E13.png Princess Luna shakes her head S5E13.png Luna "the Tantabus had grown more powerful" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I did not realize" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "that does sound bad!" S5E13.png Mane Six, Luna, and Spike enter Twilight's bedroom S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will pursue the creature" S5E13.png Princess Luna "there is nothing my sister can do" S5E13.png Luna "she has no power in the realm of sleep" S5E13.png Princess Luna talking to the Mane Six S5E13.png Applejack "even us?" S5E13.png Luna "hunt the Tantabus in your dreams" S5E13.png Princess Luna feels a tug on her mane S5E13.png Spike tugging on Luna's mane S5E13.png Spike "you said nopony can help" S5E13.png Spike "I'm no pony!" S5E13.png Twilight "thank you, Spike" S5E13.png Princess Luna surrounded by sleeping Mane Six S5E13.png Princess Luna hovers into the air S5E13.png Princess Luna about to cast sleep magic S5E13.png Princess Luna casting sleep magic S5E13.png Princess Luna creates magic threads S5E13.png Luna's magic threads float down to the Mane Six S5E13.png Princess Luna hovers over the sleeping Mane Six S5E13.png Luna moving her consciousness through the threads S5E13.png Princess Luna appears from inside the dress S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is here!" S5E13.png Rarity "what kind of monster would do this?!" S5E13.png Princess Luna in Rarity's dream S5E13.png Luna holds Rarity back with her wing S5E13.png Princess Luna flutters in front of Rarity S5E13.png Luna "I don't want you to suffer anymore" S5E13.png Tantabus briefly expands S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will catch it" S5E13.png Princess Luna flies after the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts a dress S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts another dress S5E13.png Princess Luna sees the Tantabus get away S5E13.png Princess Luna in front of a brick wall S5E13.png Princess Luna "it has jumped into another dream!" S5E13.png Rarity blasting another monster dress S5E13.png Princess Luna "I must follow it where you cannot" S5E13.png Rarity tells Princess Luna to go S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts the brick wall S5E13.png Princess Luna flying out the window S5E13.png Pinkie trotting through dream Cloudsdale S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna in dream Cloudsdale S5E13.png Princess Luna appears in Pinkie's dream S5E13.png Princess Luna about to blast the monster cakes S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna in a magic barrier S5E13.png Princess Luna blasts the cakes away S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna surrounded by cake mess S5E13.png Pinkie smiling and Luna looking away S5E13.png Luna attempts to follow the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna crashes into a statue S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna in dream Crystal Empire S5E13.png Luna warping into the next dream S5E13.png Giant Angel about to attack Fluttershy S5E13.png Luna carries Fluttershy to the top of a tree S5E13.png Fluttershy thanks Princess Luna S5E13.png Fluttershy and Luna spot the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna exiting Fluttershy's dream S5E13.png Princess Luna appears in Applejack's dream S5E13.png Luna looks around for the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna flies into the rotten apple S5E13.png Princess Luna chasing the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna arrives in Rainbow Dash's dream S5E13.png Rainbow Dash punches a changeling S5E13.png Princess Luna "the Tantabus has already turned" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash "what are you talking about?" S5E13.png Princess Luna in surprise S5E13.png Rainbow and Luna in meadow of living sunflowers S5E13.png Princess Luna finds the Tantabus again S5E13.png Luna glaring up at the escaping Tantabus S5E13.png Luna chases the Tantabus into the clouds S5E13.png Princess Luna saving Twilight in her dream S5E13.png Twilight happy to see Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna traps the Tantabus in crystal S5E13.png Princess Luna looks behind toward Twilight S5E13.png Princess Luna unsure of what to do S5E13.png Tantabus escaping Twilight's dream S5E13.png Luna descends from the ceiling in shame S5E13.png Princess Luna "the next time you sleep" S5E13.png Princess Luna "but you will" S5E13.png Princess Luna "again and again" S5E13.png Princess Luna looking at Twilight S5E13.png Princess Luna "until it grows powerful enough" S5E13.png Princess Luna "infect the waking world!" S5E13.png Princess Luna gazing at the moon S5E13.png Princess Luna overcome with guilt S5E13.png Pinkie Pie reassuring Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna "confined to your dreams" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I still have a chance to catch it" S5E13.png Mane Six looking relieved S5E13.png Twilight and Princess Luna in shock S5E13.png Princess Luna more worried than ever S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is far worse than that" S5E13.png Princess Luna "gives it more and more power" S5E13.png Princess Luna "soon it will be able to escape" S5E13.png Princess Luna "infect Equestria with its nightmare plague!" S5E13.png Rarity "let us help you stop it before that happens" S5E13.png Princess Luna "with so many dreams to hide in" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I do not know how I can catch it" S5E13.png Princess Luna ponders on the suggestion S5E13.png Princess Luna "I can create shared dreams, yes" S5E13.png Princess Luna "never done anything like that" S5E13.png Princess Luna "the amount of power it would take" S5E13.png Princess Luna agrees with Fluttershy S5E13.png Princess Luna "I will do anything to end this" S5E13.png Princess Luna accepts the Mane Six's help S5E13.png Princess Luna "cannot allow the Tantabus to escape" S5E13.png Princess Luna casting sleep magic again S5E13.png Princess Luna exerts her dream magic further S5E13.png Princess Luna in a magic bubble S5E13.png Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Princess Luna "there is something coming" S5E13.png Princess Luna sees the Tantabus approaching S5E13.png Princess Luna "it is already here!" S5E13.png Princess Luna straining her magic S5E13.png Princess Luna "I am so sorry!" S5E13.png Princess Luna "I brought this upon you!" S5E13.png Princess Luna "but I will end it now!" S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Princess Luna out of breath S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Mane Six run up to Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna "taking all my strength" S5E13.png Princess Luna "just to hold this massive dream together" S5E13.png Mane Six worried about Princess Luna S5E13.png Mane Six overcome with worry S5E13.png Princess Luna "wish I did not have to ask this of you" S5E13.png Princess Luna overexerts her magic S5E13.png Princess Luna utterly exhausted S5E13.png Luna and Mane Six "hurry, my friends!" S5E13.png Rainbow Dash flies after the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna getting more worried S5E13.png Pinkie Pie "this is a dream, remember?" S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Luna "cannot hold this dream together much longer" S5E13.png Princess Luna "Equestria will fall" S5E13.png Princess Luna "because of me!" S5E13.png Princess Luna "that is how it grew strong enough" S5E13.png Princess Luna turns away in shame S5E13.png Princess Luna "I created the Tantabus" S5E13.png Princess Luna "to punish myself for the evil I caused" S5E13.png Luna "to make sure I never forgave myself" S5E13.png Luna "Equestria suffered because of me" S5E13.png Twilight worried about Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna "I have only made you suffer more!" S5E13.png Twilight "you might just be the key to stopping all this" S5E13.png Luna "I am no better now than I was then" S5E13.png Princess Luna in tears of guilt S5E13.png Twilight "doing everything you can to stop it" S5E13.png Princess Luna listening to Twilight S5E13.png Luna absorbing Twilight's words S5E13.png Luna has an epiphany S5E13.png Luna smiles as she lets go of the past S5E13.png Princess Luna joyful "I do!" S5E13.png Princess Luna faces the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus returns inside Luna S5E13.png Luna's chestplate shines bright S5E13.png Princess Luna thanks the Mane Six S5E13.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Princess Luna sleeping soundly S5E13.png Princess Luna's peaceful dream S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Celestia and Luna look at letter together S5E18.png Scare Master Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon S5E21.png| And this is how we celebrate her return? Rarity removing her blindfold S5E21.png Rainbow spins toward the poster S5E21.png Rainbow sticks a paper horn to the poster S5E21.png Rainbow removes her blindfold S5E21.png Rainbow "good luck beating that" S5E21.png Rainbow puts her helmet back on S5E21.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Twilight sees Nightmare Moon on her throne S5E26.png Nightmare Moon tapestry S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stained glass windows S5E26.png Nightmare Moon in shadow S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "that's something I would like to see" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon laughing evilly S5E26.png Nightmare Moon with her guards S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "Tell me how..." S5E26.png Nightmare Moon flies out of her throne S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "...you came by this magic to travel through time" S5E26.png Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "Nopony in my kingdom..." S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "...powerful enough to change time" S5E26.png Spike points at Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight nudges Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "Who else?" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon looks at Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Nightmare Moon laughs at Spike's answer S5E26.png Nightmare Moon laughing S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "My sister has been imprisoned..." S5E26.png The moon where Celestia is imprisoned S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "But it is no less a fate..." S5E26.png NM "...than she'd sentence me to!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon stomps one hoof on the floor S5E26.png NM '"..the source of this time magic!" S5E26.png Twilight "I can take you to it" S5E26.png Twilight "but you'll have to get past the timberwolves" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "I am the ruler of all of Equestria" S5E26.png NM "Do you think I can't deal with..." S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "...timberwolves?!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon looking serious S5E26.png Nightmare Moon uses her magic S5E26.png Spike gets levitated by Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Spike gets chained by Nightmare Moon S5E26.png NM "...it would be very unfortunate..."; Spike chained S5E26.png Nightmare Moon about to zap timberwolf S5E26.png Twilight walking with Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight "A pony from my time used this spell" S5E26.png Twilight points at Cutie Map; Nightmare Moon looks at it S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "And now you will give this spell to me!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "With it" S5E26.png NM "...the Elements of Harmony are never found..." S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "...and my reign lasts..." S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "..forever!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon hears Twilight S5E26.png Nightmare Moon "What?!" S5E26.png Nightmare Moon exclaims "No!" as Twilight is about to teleport S5E26.png Nightmare Moon tries to zap Twilight but fails S5E26.png Twilight teleports behind Nightmare Moon S5E26.png Twilight uses her magic beam on the Cutie Map S5E26.png Nightmare Moon and guards see Twilight gets sucked into a portal S5E26.png Nightmare Moon big "No" S5E26.png Princesses Celestia and Luna in clown costumes running S5E26.png Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png |index}}